


Hijacked Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noire: Profiles, Art and other Bonus Materials

by ErisLuna35



Series: The Hijacked Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noire [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: Art, Bonus Scenes, Character Profiles, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Gen, Images, Spoilers, random trivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisLuna35/pseuds/ErisLuna35
Summary: Hello readers! Welcome to my art dump!For those of you who have read my story, "The Hijacked Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noire", you may be familiar with this page. Yep, this is the Character Profile page from that, but expanded and I've finally added Blake, Fuyu and Kaji's pictures. This is gonna be like an art book of a sort. Posting my stuff from tumblr 'cause I have yet to figure out how to link stuff. Give readers easy access to the pictures. Enjoy!
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character/Original Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Hijacked Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261082
Kudos: 1





	1. Main Cast Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Welcome to my art dump!
> 
> For those of you who have read my story, "The Hijacked Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noire", you may be familiar with this page. Yep, this is the Character Profile page from that, but expanded and I've finally added Blake, Fuyu and Kaji's pictures. This is gonna be like an art book of a sort. Posting my stuff from tumblr 'cause I have yet to figure out how to link stuff. Give readers easy access to the pictures. Enjoy!

****Shizuke Midorikawa** ** ****/Ladybug** **

****Age:**** 15

 ** **Birthdate:**** May 4

 ** **Personality:**** STUBBORN, diligent, caring, mom friend, has a bad habit of underestimating himself, honest to a fault, overly earnest, terrible liar, responsible, super serious, compassionate, hotheaded

 ** **Respects:**** Hardworkers, determined people, loyalty, people who value their family

 ** **Despises:**** People who whine about how things are but don’t do anything about it, people who take advantage of others, bullies, schedule conflicts, expensive stuff, horror movies

 ** **Family:**** Haruji (maternal grandmother), Shizuo Midorikawa (father), Nagi Midorikawa (mother) (parents currently working overseas), paternal grandparents (in Japan)

****Canon Counterparts:** **

Marinette - the main character and the wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous. Adorkable and could barely get his act together around his crush. Determined and hardworking.

Kagami - while his role is more like Marinette’s, his personality is closer to Kagami’s. Stern and straightforward, this guy rarely hesitates at anything. Trained in some sort of combat sport and is scary good at it. Shares a friendless background, except his first friend came along much earlier for him than Kagami so it’s not very prominent outside discussions of his past.

Sabrina - mostly for his past as a bully’s nerdy number one henchman.

****Other Character Inspirations:** **

Iida Tenya (My Hero Academia) – do I need to explain this??

Midoriya Izuku (My Hero Academia) - while Iida is where Shizuke gets most of his personality from, Izuku is where he gets his principles and empathy.

Peter Parker (Spider-Man) – the parallels with Peter Parker are more obvious with Shizuke than with Marinette.

****Tropes:** **

The Everyman, Scary Shiny Glasses, Academic Athlete, Hot-Blooded, Guile Hero (something every Ladybug picks up), Beta Bitch (in the past as Damien’s nerd), Gibberish of Love, In Love With Your Alter Ego, Hates Your Alter Ego, Red Oni

****Notes:** **

One of the two protagonists. A hardworker and kinda obsessed with doing well at anything, as he’s actually more of a jack-of-trades. He’s strong, but not stronger than Fiona. He’s smart, but not smarter than Keagan. He makes up for it with diligence and perseverance. The reliable one and a busybody. Originally from Japan, he and his family moved to Helios to take care of his injured grandmother. He just ended up staying because unlike in Japan, he has friends in Helios and his parents thought he’d be happier there. Was once a bully’s best friend (more like servant) and regrets not doing anything to stop Damien from bullying others. That’s why he’s such a stickler for his principles and doing the right thing. He also developed a bit of an inferiority complex from that.

****Blair Crawford** ** ****/Chat Noire** **

****Age:**** 16

 ** **Birthdate:**** June 13

 ** **Personality:**** Sassy, pragmatic, confident, kinda vain but has the looks for it, slightly self-centered, strong willed, fearless, gets stuff done, facts-oriented, meticulous, awkward at feelings, even-tempered

 ** **Respects:**** Cunning in any form, heroic people, conviction, people who earn her trust, genuine altruism

 ** **Despises:**** Camembert, people who act entitled, guys who can’t take rejection well, thieves, frame-ups, having to lie to Blake

 ** **Family:**** Blake Crawford (twin brother), Erin Liung (foster mother), Vincent Liung (foster brother), Noir Crawford (father, deceased), Bianca Crawford (mother, deceased)

****Canon Counterparts:** **

Adrien - the main character and the wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous. Total geek, but with less puns and more superhero references. A bit socially oblivious when it’s not part of her scheme.

Lila - has her skills, but none of her sociopathy. I suppose being Italian counts as a similarity.

Alya - this is easier to see when she’s around Blake. She’s the one pushing him to make a move on his crush while being low-key annoyed at all his pussyfooting.

****Other Character Inspirations:** **

Blue (Pokemon Special) – she’s actually my main inspiration for Blair since I was obsessed with Pokemon Special when I first came up with her.

Bakugo Katsuki (My Hero Academia) - less in terms of personality, more in terms of role as the rival walking down a similar path but clashing ideals with the more compassionate protagonist. Toned down post-Slumber but she’s still standing as a foil for Shizuke in terms of their methods in saving people.

Mary Jane Watson, Felicia Hardy, and Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man) – just like how Adrien is kinda based on these three ladies Blair takes after them too but with more emphasis on MJ the witty redhaired model and Felicia the flirty morally gray cat heroine. Pretty sure all she has in common with Gwen is having a policeman for a father and orphan angst.

****Tropes:** **

Cats Are Snarky, Ascended Fan Girl, Combat Pragmatist (except when someone she cares about is involved), Guile Heroine (even as a civilian), Jerk with a Heart of Gold, Femme Fatale (a heroic variant), Casual Danger Dialogue, Oblivious to Love, Urban Legend Love Life, Blue Oni

****Notes:** **

Shares the spotlight with Shizuke and is set up to be his ultimate foil. She’s good at thinking on her feet and gathering information when she’s paying attention, but is dense when it comes to romance. She models mostly for the money to help out the Liungs for taking her and her brother in. She has no real interest in showbiz. Sells the image of a playful flirt who hits on any guy she fancies, even though she has yet to experience her first love. Is an average student all around, but she repeated a year due to complications with her living conditions after her parents died. She’s protective of her twin brother even when she finds him annoying sometimes. Sees Blake as the only family she has left, even though she acknowledges that the Liungs genuinely care about them.

****Blake Crawford** **

****Age:**** 16

 ** **Birthdate:**** June 13

 ** **Personality:**** Sassy but not vocal about it, shy, quiet, closet dork, cynical, can be brave if given motivation, total bro, a bit of a pushover, naive or overly trusting, but is just as capable of cunning as his twin

 ** **Respects:**** Vocal people, witty people, genuine altruism

 ** **Despises:**** His reputation as a model, guys who don’t take his sister’s rejection well, thieves, frame-ups, Blair hiding things from him

 ** **Family:**** Blair Crawford (twin sister), Erin Liung (foster mother), Vincent Liung (foster brother), Noir Crawford (father, deceased), Bianca Crawford (mother, deceased)

****Canon Counterparts:** **

Adrien - mostly because he’s a model too. There’s also his love sick rantings, but instead of Plagg, it’s Blair who hears no end of it.

Nathanael - shy redhead with no sense of color coordination but still makes it work. Has a huge crush on a certain someone but too shy to tell her. Hopeless romantic at heart.

Luka - a supportive bro. He’s kind and patient, always willing to lend a listening ear… If only Blair would take him up on that. Also gets compared to the male half of the heroic duo a lot as a partner for Blair.

****Other Character Inspirations:** **

Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) – the awkward twin who has trouble confessing to the girl he likes and is a dork.

Silver (Pokemon Special) – stoic and broody… or at least, that’s how he comes off as to most people. Too bad everyone in the main cast can see past that by now.

Zuko (Avatar the Last Airbender) – I’m mostly referring to late Book 2 Zuko, the one who fumbled around on his date with Jin. Good times. Long live his royal awkwardness.

****Tropes:** **

Adorkable, Sibling Yin Yang (with who else?), Shrinking Violet, First-Person Smartass, Urban Legend Love Life, Can’t Spit It Out, Not So Above It All, Morality Chain (for Blair), Jerkass Facade (because of his showbiz image as a playboy), Mr. Fanservice (model… Too bad neither of the main leads can fully appreciate this)

****Notes:** **

Blair’s twin brother, they’ve always been inseparable… then akuma attacks became the norm around the city and Blair gained a bad habit of disappearing from time to time, much to his eternal stress. A reputed bad boy and a heartbreaker, but is actually a shy dork who can’t ask out the girl he likes even after months of mental preparation. Doesn’t like talking about how his mother was a superhero.

****Fiona** ** ****“Fuyu”** ** ****Kuznetsov** **

****Age:**** 15

 ** **Birth**** ** **d**** ** **ate:**** December 14

 ** **Personality:**** Grumpy, blunt, sweet tooth, overprotective, prideful, wants to be intimidating, softie, a natural nurturer, enabler, supportive

 ** **Respects:**** Badassery, people with nerves of steel, intimidating people

 ** **Despises:**** Her cuteness, her height, her lack of artistic talent, high society, injustice, bullies, being helpless

 ** **Family:**** Feodor Kuznetsov (father), Abellona Kuznetsov (mother), Gavril Kuznetsov (older brother), and Evgeny Kuznetsov (grandfather, in Russia)

****Canon Counterparts:** **

Nino - that friend who encourages a certain rich boy to have fun and gains the disapproval of rich boy’s father. Supportive BFF, selfless to a fault, unfailingly loyal and fiercely protective. Yeah, I love Nino a lot.

Alix - Badass, pink-haired, blue-eyed midget. Total tomboy. Will stick with her friends even if that means facing an akuma with them.

Juleka - mostly for aesthetics. Fuyu’s more of a punk-goth. A fan of horror.

Kagami - the intimidating badass rich girl with a no-nonsense personality.

****Other Character Inspirations:** **

Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist) – kinda stoic and acts as a bodyguard for Kaji.

Toph Bei Fong (Avatar the Last Airbender) - cool badass little rich girl underestimated because she looks delicate. Wants to be free to be herself.

Utena (Revolutionary Girl Utena) - a knightly young girl with pink hair who dresses like a dude. Enough said.

Sapphire Birch (Pokemon Adventures Manga) - all dressed up like a doll in the past but now wants to be strong so she can protect others. It’s even more evident around Kaji.

Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man) - specifically, Spider-Gwen. Punk girl who kicks ass and has a primarily pink, blue, black and white color scheme. Also on strictly platonic terms with a certain bug hero. But is that where the similarities end?

****Tropes:** **

Bifauxnen, Only Sane Man (next to her friends, Kaji and Shizu), Deadpan Snarker, Tsundere, Savvy Guy Energetic Girl (a gender inverted version with Keagan and to some degree, Shizuke), Odd Friendship (with Shizuke, a punk and a nerd), Bully Hunter, Hellbent for Leather (always wears some kind of leather), Death Glare (it’s her resting face), You Gotta Have Pink Hair (it’s natural because this fic runs on anime logic)

****Notes:** **

Shizuke’s other best friend. With a hotblooded academic zealot and a blogger with zero survival instinct as friends, she often has to slap some sense into them, not that she minds looking out for them. She fancies herself as a knight or something. A tsundere. She’s the daughter of a famous jewelry designer and a tattoo artist. Because of that, everyone expected her to be artistically talented. She’s disappointed she’s not. When she found her talent in fighting, she gave it her all and became a bully hunter.

****Keagan Gerald** ** ****“Kaji”** ** ****Aurelio-Ashworth** **

****Age:**** 15

 ** **Birthdate:**** August 21

 ** **Personality:**** Cheerful, lively, proud geek, prioritizes his fun over school, extrovert, introspective, secret guilt complex, covers all angst with a smile, in love with love, observant

 ** **Respects:**** Honesty, humility, people who do what they want without caring about what others say

 ** **Despises:**** Keeping up an image, his father’s stoic façade, his sister’s boyfriend, his ships sinking, suck-ups and bootlickers

 ** **Family:**** Julio Aurelio-Ashworth (father), Elaine Aurelio-Ashworth (mother), Octavia Eleanor Aurelio-Ashworth (older sister), Vera Aurelio (aunt), Jordan Ross (Vera’s fiancé), Leonardo Arthur Aurelio (cousin), Lorelei Aurelio (aunt), Augusto Aurelio (uncle, deceased)

****Canon Counterparts:** **

Alya - most obvious with his plaid orange button-ups and his Ladyblog. The Ladybug hero’s tech-savvy brown best friend with no sense of self-preservation.

Chloe - rich beyond imagination and the mayor’s son. Spoiled and not above using his power, while not being a total brat.

Adrien - lonely rich kid with daddy issues… except daddy here ain’t nearly as evil as Gabriel. You won’t catch Julio terrorizing his own city and sending akumas after his son. Kaji also has an evil cousin who looks a lot like him.

****Other Character Inspirations:** **

Harry Osborn/Green Goblin (Spider-Man) – the rich smart friend of the nerd-who’s-secretly-a-bug-hero. He’ll also get his akuma episode and be a villain for a day! But he’s ultimately a kinder and less messed-in-the-head take on Harry’s character type… Just ignore his self-destructive tendencies taking form in recklessly jumping at akumas instead of drugs.

Jimmy Olsen (Superman) – the cheerful reporter BFF of the main hero.

Ruby (Pokemon Adventures Manga) - a guy with rather feminine interests, often clashing with his tomboyish childhood friend. Has this bad habit of trying to take everything on alone instead of asking talking to people when he seriously should. This gets more evident in my later plans for him.

****Tropes:** **

Intrepid Reporter, Shipper On Deck, Leeroy Jenkins, Hero Worshipper, Masculine Girl Feminine Guy (with Fiona), Hidden Depths (who knew the infamous shipper wouldn’t be supportive of his sister’s love life? That, among other things…), Brilliant But Lazy (implied, the only reason Shizuke has better grades than him is because his focus is elsewhere *cough!* Ladyblog *cough!*), Stepford Smiler (I swear, sunshine boy is the one packing the most angst), Spoiled Sweet, Bi The Way

****Notes:** **

One of Shizuke’s best friends. The Ladyblogger and an avid shipper. His curiosity often leads him into trouble, which Fiona and Shizuke often had to bail him out of. As the mayor’s son and coming from one of the richest families in the city, Keagan can be a bit spoiled cause he’s used to things going his way but he’s still a sweet guy. Has daddy issues because he felt his father prioritized his work over family and still does. Formed a rebellious streak thanks to Fiona.

0-0-0-0-0


	2. Emoting (Shizuke and Blair)




	3. OC Inktober (Day 1-8)

Day 1: Your OC (Introducing Fuyu Kuznetsov and Shizuke Midorikawa)

Day 2: Best Friend (they're bffs)

Day 3: Fave Hobby (Shizuke's is baking. Fuyu's is eating whatever he's baking lol)

> **Shizuke:** Fuyu!

> **Fuyu:** What? These are tasty.

0-0-0-0-0

****

Day 4: Partner/Crush (ShizuBlair in my original story)

> **Shizuke:** Did you really have to jump off that building?

> **Blair:** Nope. But I knew you'd catch me anyway.~

0-0-0-0-0

Day 5: Favorite Outfit (Older!Kaji in a plaid orange button up)

Day 6: 10 Years Younger

Day 7: 10 years Older

Day 8: Formal Wear (Younger!Kaji about to go into a gala)

> **Older!Kaji:** These galas won't be so bad. It's in one of these where you'll met the girl who'll change your life.~

> **Younger!Kaji:** Should you be telling me this...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at an Inktober... and I cheated a bit. Some of the prompts I had to combine just to keep up with the prompts. It's just, some of the prompts looked like they'd be more fun if I combined them. Inktober is supposed to be a fun way to exercise one's creativity, right? ... Right?
> 
> Anyway, this is as good a place as any to start talking about what I meant by 'original story'. See, my OCs weren't always meant to be Miraculous Ladybug OCs. They used to have their own story, set in a fantasy world. Funny enough, Shizuke and Blair weren't the main protags. They can't even count as 'main cast' until the second half of the story starts. The original main protagonist was going to be Kaji, in a group with Natalia, Damien and Zephyr. Fuyu's still up in the main cast as a sort of aloof ally or something. And Shizuke and the twins get introduced late even if they helped set up a bunch of pre-story stuff.
> 
> Now ML AU forced this status quo to shuffle and now Shizuke and Blair wind up as the main protags with Kaji and Fuyu as the main supporting characters alongside Blake. This happened because pre-story, those five in particular went to school together. Damien is the only one familiar with them but in a distant way (and used to be a huge bully to Shizuke). Natalia had nothing to do with them until much later. Same with Zephyr. Hence why the status quo completely shifted to something closer to pre-story. That's all I got for today.


	4. OC Inktober (Day 9-14)

Day 9: 5 Expressions

Day 10: Family (the Hale Sisters, feat. their mother in the back)

> **Sophie:** (sparkles) It was so cool when you were flying around the city shooting arrows at people!

> **Natalia:** (sweatdrop) ahahaha... yeah?

> **Velvet:** (vein pop) Sophie! Be more sensitive! Getting akumatized isn't a fun experience.

> **Natalia:** Thanks, sis.

> **Velvet:** Natalia, you better tell me who caused this. Imma hunt them down and...

> **Sophie:** We'll avenge you!

> **Natalia:** Yay.

0-0-0-0-0

Day 11: Genderbend

> **Gavril:** Even as a girl, I can still kick your ass.

0-0-0-0-0

Day 12: Crossover AU

> **Kaji!Cat:** Watch out akumas!

> **Fuyu!Bug:** We're gonna de-evilize you!

0-0-0-0-0

Day 13: Dream Job (Blair wants to be a detective)

Day 14: Deepest Secret (these four are always hiding a lot...)

> **Blair:** Who's secret should I expose first?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week two, and I barely survived LOL. So for this set, we've got Spoilers, Fuyu's bruh, Kaji and Fuyu taking Plagg and Tikki out for a spin, and Blair living the dream. The four other characters in Blair's pic are Kaji, Haruji, and two others who'll never show up in the Miraculous Ladybug story I put my OCs in.


	5. OC Inktober (Day 16-21)

Day 16: As an Animal (Fuyu as a pomeranian... I know, she looks like a persian. I suck at animals. T.T)

> **Sophie:** Kyaaa! A pink pomeranian! So CUTE!!!

> **Dylan:** B-b-but it BITES!!!

> **Zephyr:** Hmm... There's something familiar about it though...

> **Fuyu:** Grr... If you put me in a dress, I'll bite you.

0-0-0-0-0

Day 17: As A Cryptid (fairies and orcs count as cryptids, right?)

Day 18: DND Class (Damien as a fighter orc, Natalia as a cleric priestess and Zephyr as a thief)

Day 19: Favorite Book (Natalia likes Romance in general)

Day 20: Favorite Food (Damien likes meat, Zephyr likes chips and Natalia likes healthy stuff like salad)

> **Damien** : So where are we going on our next quest?

> **Natalia** : I hope we find a prince! Kyaaa!

> **Zephyr** : Princes come with a lot of money, don't they?

> **Mori** : I'm here with your orders!~

0-0-0-0-0

Day 21: Decade Wear (Akiyoshi and Octavia as a 1960's greaser and soc)

> **Octavia:** Can I ride your motorbike?

> **Akiyoshi:** Sure. Just hold on tight. I like to go fast.

> **Octavia:** Oh, that's fine. I like going fast. But will you please let me drive?

> **Akiyoshi:** ... Okay?

> **Octavia:** (fist pumps) Yes! Thank you! (Manic grin) I'll go as fast as it can go.

> **Akiyoshi:** (it was at this moment he realizes he shouldn't have said "yes")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun little trivia: see that white haired kid that showed up in the first two pics? His name is Zephyr Ryder and he was originally gonna be part of the main cast for my ML AU. I just had to drop that kid because the two main protagonists didn't have that strong of a bond with him compared to Damien and Natalia. But the kid's still a relevant character and he will get promoted to recurring after a few more episodes.


	6. OC Inktober (Day 22-26)

Day 22: OOTD (as a jobless shut-in, I mostly just wear t-shirts and shorts T_T)

> **Kisa:** Smile! -^_^-

0-0-0-0-0

Day 23: Personality Swap (ShizuBlair, where Shizuke's the shameless flirt and Blair is the easily flustered tsundere for a photo shoot)

> **Blair:** This is a ONE. TIME. THING.

> **Shizuke:** Okay then. Just for today, I'll let you be my Chat Noire.~

> **Blair:** W-whatever! Let's just get this over with!

0-0-0-0-0

Day 24: In Another Style (Leo in old shoujo manga style feat. Natalia and Blake)

> **Natalia:** My prince is so dreamy! And hot! And...

> **Blake:** (dying on the inside)

0-0-0-0-0

Day 25: Lazy Day Clothes (Blake feat. Vincent and Erin)

> **Erin:** Who hurt your feelings? Tell me their name!

> **Vincent:** Don't worry bro. There are plenty of fish in the sea.

> **Blake:** ... Leave me alone to die...


	7. OC Inktober (Day 26-31)

Day 26: Zombie Apocalypse

Day 27: Wounded

> **Vincent:** (dramatic crying) If anything happens to me, tell my twins I love them...

> **Velvet:** (rolls eyes) Dude, this is just a scratch. You're not dying.

0-0-0-0-0

Day 28: Dream Pet (Zephyr likes hamsters)

> **Damien:** How did you shoplift so many hamsters.

> **Zephyr:** Hahaha, funny story actually. I started out with two, and next thing I knew...

> **Dylan:** THEY MULTIPLIED?!

0-0-0-0-0

Day 30: Magical Girl

> **Kaji:** Fighting evil by moonlight. Winning love by daylight. Never running from a real fight. She is the one named Sailor Moon.~

> **Blake:** (eye twitch) Keagan, I swear, I'm gonna murder you with this wand.

> **Fuyu:** No. You only got yourself to blame. I told you not to take any requests from him. But did you listen to me? Nooo.

0-0-0-0-0

Day 31: Halloween Costume (well, akumasonas actually)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular set, well, I didn't quite drew these on October. Storms kept coming to my area and I was in no mood to draw. But storms also took out the electricity and with nothing better to do, I decided to finish the rest of the prompts. Well, except for Day 29: Pajamas. I already drew Blake in pajamas and Kisa in the OOTD prompt is technically wearing my sleepwear. So meh. And the last prompt, I decided to draw my first three major akumas.


	8. Digital Art (FuyuKaji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of January 2020, this is how I fully render my works digitally. I'm proud to see how far I've gone in 2 years. Compare these two with their profiles in the first chapter. I've learned a lot between then and now. For these two pics, the theme is having one character wear everyone else's signature items. Some are obvious like Kaji wearing Blake's shirt or Fuyu with Shizuke's glasses, others are just snuck in there. Anyone wanna guess the other accessories? I'm planning on doing the same for Shizuke, Blair and Blake soon, so look out for that. Enjoy!


	9. Childhood Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Blair and Shizuke with their respective childhood friends. I won't be talking much about the contexts behind these because spoiler! I will be revealing their childhood stories someday, so here's a sneak peak for now. Yeah, the Blair pic's lineart is a little rough because I literally took my inked sketch straight out of the scanner. While the Shizuke pic's lineart is my first attempt at getting used to doing lineart digitally. I have yet to save up for a graphic tablet and using a mouse may be tedious, but it's so worth it.


	10. Butlers and Maids (Fuyu feat. Kaji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always seen Fuyu having a gender-neutral appeal to her. She could pull off both the butler and the maid outfit, and a certain bisexual disaster is all for it. Fuyu will get to wear each costume in later episodes. The pics with Kaji could be considered sneak peaks for those episodes I'm drafting out.


	11. Of Cousins and Swords (Kaji and Leo)




	12. Akumasonas (Dark Venus and Volpino)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a sneak preview for two of my future archs, one of which is coming up soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the first image is pure crack. These two appear on separate episodes. Hawkmoth in this fic can't make more than one akuma at a time so this ain't gonna happen.
> 
> Dark Venus is an upcoming episode I'm currently working on, so I won't be talking much about her.
> 
> Volpino, well, it's kinda obvious who he is. His episode will be HUGE. The status quo will be shattered beyond recognition. Revelations will be had. Relationships will be challenged. That kind of stuff. It's a season finale, it'll need to to promise at least that much!


	13. Deleted Scene: Kuznetsov Family (alternate introduction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is meant to happen at the end of Bully Hunter Chapter 1: When Winter Met Spring, but I cut it off to keep the chapter from being unnecessarily long. This was originally how I was going to introduce Fuyu's family, but I decided that it would be better to introduce them earlier with the dinner scene to better establish why Fuyu didn't help out Shizuke sooner. The new introduction scene also doubles as a point of comparison to the Aurelios as two scenes later, there's Kaji having a tea party alone with Fuyu while the rest of his family are busy elsewhere. While the dinner scene in the actual chapter serves a better purpose in the narrative, I felt that this deleted scene better showcases the Kuznetsov family's personalities and dynamics along with giving a sneak peek to the Midorikawa's.

_Seven Years Ago…_

_After getting scolded by the principal and being told that we’re getting detention for a week, Papa came to pick me up and had a meltdown. Mama and my older brother, Gav, took the news much better._

_“That’s my girl!” Mama ruffled my hair with her ink stained hands, careful not to scratch me with her long black painted fingernails. “Sorry for underestimating you. I should’ve known you could handle bullies just fine.”_

_“How can you be okay with this?! Our little girl got into a fight! And her dress! It’s ruined!” Papa cried, pulling at his rosy pink hair. His usually meticulously pressed suit was a mess today._

_“Who cares? She WON!” Mama bragged as she lifted me and placed me over her leather clad shoulders. “My daughter’s a badass!”_

_“Language!” Papa chided, as if I don’t already know that word._

_“Psh. You beat those chumps?” Gav sneered at the sad group of boys getting scolded by their own parents in the corner. Papa gaped when he noticed a certain Guerrero among them. “Small fries. If you lost to them, I’d be embarrassed to call you my sister.”_

_“D’aww, you have so much faith in your little sister that you can’t imagine her losing to them. That’s so sweet of you, Gav,” Mama helpfully translated for me._

_Mama said that Gav’s going through puberty, a difficult time for all teenagers. It’s making him grouchier than usual. As his family, we should be more understanding of what he’s going through and know that he means well even if he’s being a butt about it._

_“Shut up!” he yelled at Mama. Since he’s not denying it, I can assume Mama was right. Then he glared his icy blue eyes up at me. “Listen squirt, if you ever lose a fight, don’t come crying to me.”_

_“Because by then, he’d be too busy hunting down the jerks who hurt you,” Mama translated again._

_Gav hissed at Mama. Again, he didn’t deny it. Good to know I can count on him to avenge me. Mama wasn’t fazed and just patted his gray-blue hair._

_“You picked a fight with a Guerrero?!” Papa nearly shrieked, finally snapping out of the daze he was in when he saw Damien. “As in, Guerrero Real Estates?! That Guerrero?!”_

_“Yup.”_

_Papa’s face went pale. “Oh shit.”_

_“Language, hon,” Mama chided, but not really meaning it. She knows we know not to repeat those words in polite company._

_“Bel! The Guerreros will evict us! How can I not panic?!”_

_“Then we help make sure good old Julio becomes mayor so he can prevent that. Wouldn’t want his son to lose an awesome badass friend, now would he?” Mama said, reaching up to pinch my cheek. I batted her hand away._

_“What do you suggest we do?” Papa asked._

_“Well, we could start by sponsoring him…”_

_I zoned out their adult talk. Politics are boring. I will never understand why adults talk about it so much. Papa says it’s like we’re choosing the next king of the city, in this case they’re going to make Keagan’s father the king, and that’s all I’m ever bothering to understand._

_I looked over to see how Shizuke’s holding up._ _His parents came into the meeting earlier with aprons that were spattered with dirt. His father was rather stocky with a square face and even squarer glasses. His mother looked softer with her rounder features and brown eyes… But when she spoke, it’s clear she’s the true boss of the family_ _. She started_ _loudly_ _scolding_ _Shizuke_ _, he started crying again, and the lady finally hugged him._

_“That’s your new friend?” Gav asked, also looking at the boy and his mother. “Looks like a weakling.”_

_“Don’t pick on him. He’s not as thick skinned as Keagan.”_

_“Whatever Fiona.”_

_“Fuyu.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“It’s my new nickname. Fuyu. I want you to call me that from now on.”_

_“So you finally found a name that sounds like a less prissy version of ‘Fiona’. Fine. Whatever, FUYU.”_

_“Love you too, Gav,” I mocked._

_Gav reached up and shoved me. Mama kept a good grip on my legs and made sure I didn’t fall over._

_“Gav! Stop picking on your sister!” both of our parents scolded._

0-0-0-0-0


	14. Story Drafts (part 1)

Here are some concept art pieces for some future scenes and/or extras. I made these during the planning stages of my fic, so maybe by the time I write them down, the context and dialogue would change from how I initially intended.

**Kaji's Secret Identity Theory**

I was initially going to make this a sub-plot back in "Slumber", but it had a lot going on as is. I decided it would be better to focus on Ladybug and Chat Noire's conflicting methods so I had to axe this. While Kaji doesn't actively try to uncover their secret identities, it doesn't mean he doesn't have his theories and was never curious. He never shares it on the Ladyblog and only talks about it to his trusted friends (kinda like when he shared his Love Square theory at the end of the Love Square arch). Shizuke and Blair don't do much to deny his theories, not willing to risk steering him their way.

**Cosplay Cafe**

I've posted earlier in this compilation pictures of Fuyu in both a maid and a butler outfit... Well, this concept art got split into two with Fuyu wearing the maid outfit in a later episode and the episode for this picture now has her wearing a butler outfit instead. Yeah, Fuyu's turning into a cosplayer due to episode circumstances. Even the stage of ShizuBlair's relationship will probably be different from how it's depicted here because this episode got moved back quite a lot. It'll be a while before I get to work on writing this.

**The Former Bee**

This one is hitting spoiler territory. The bee from the last generation might show up in my story... But this is set so far into the series. Hints of Mr. Ross being the former Bee hero are fairly subtle and I've already planted a few in the episodes I've published. Most of my story ideas on how this is going to impact the main story are getting reworked as I post this. Lots of elements could change, such as how much he knows or how he'll be exposed to the heroes. I'm even on the fence on whether or not Vera knows. Either way, Kaji's aunt was rather fond of the bee hero back in the day and Mr. Ross isn't exactly proud of who he used to be.

**Shizuke Getting his Ears Pierced**

One of these days, Shizuke will stop wearing the Ladybug Miraculous as cufflinks and get his ears pierced... This is how he imagined it would go. Well, Gavril is the only person he knows who could do this but that doesn't mean the jerk won't troll him for the lulz. It will take a long time to get to this point.

**Confronting the Guardian**

This is a face off that was bound to happen at some point. Mrs. Liung will know Blair is Chat Noire and she will be upset with the Guardian... And that's all I can reveal. How this will come about will probably change as I write my story, but nonetheless, it will be tense.


	15. ShizuBlair meme kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I did the other day. Based on one of those "draw the squad" things on tumblr. And yeah, they're just drinking orange juice here, no alcohol. LOL my first time drawing ShizuBlair kiss and it happened because of a meme.
> 
> Dark Venus is taking forever and a half to get started. Man, writer's block strikes again.


End file.
